The Lost Soul
by Akina Takahashi
Summary: Sasuke, penerus klan Uchiha yang mempunyai kekuatan supranatural. Satu-satunya hal yang diinginkannya adalah hidup tenang tanpa gangguan youkai. "Dobe, kenapa kau bisa melihatnya?" tanya Sasuke heran. "Justru itu yang mau kutanyakan padamu teme!" AU,OOC
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance / Mistery

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: Alternate Universe, OOC (Maybe), Non Uchiha Massacre

**The Lost Soul**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

_**Prolog**_

_**Sasuke POV**_

Klan Uchiha, sebuah klan elit yang mempunyai kekuatan supernatural yang luar biasa. Setiap anggota klan ini memiliki mata yang mempunyai kemampuan khusus yaitu dapat melihat hantu, arwah, siluman dan semacamnya. Kemampuan mata mereka disebut Sharingan. Banyak orang yang menginginkan kemampuan ini, tapi tidak denganku. Sebagai salah satu keturunan dari klan Uchiha, aku memiliki sharingan. Dan… aku tidak menyukainya. Aku berharap seandainya saja mataku tidak memiliki sharingan, pasti hidupku akan lebih tenang.

Kau tahu apa maksudku kan?

Bagaimana kau bisa tenang bila kau melihat sesuatu yang aneh banyak berada di sekelilingmu setiap saat? Huf, hal itu benar-benar merepotkan.

Pernah suatu saat, saat aku hendak mandi air panas di onsen bersama dengan teman-teman sekelasku, ada seorang youkai wanita buruk rupa yang mengikutiku. Entah apa maksudnya, aku pun tidak tahu. Sepertinya dia tertarik padaku. Dia terus-terusan mengikutiku bahkan sampai ke dalam pemandian. Benar-benar buruk. Setidaknya para fangirlsku masih memiliki rasa malu, mereka tidak pernah membuntutiku hingga ke tempat "pribadi" seperti onsen.

Saat itu aku benar-benar kesal. Tanpa sadar aku membuat segel dan meledakkan youkai itu. Saat itu terjadi kepanikan besar-besaran terjadi. Yah, wajar saja mereka panik. Mereka kan tidak bisa melihat youkai. Jelas saja mereka panik ketika melihatku seakan berbicara dan bertindak aneh sendirian. Entahlah, mungkin saat itu aku sudah dianggap gila oleh mereka.

Biasanya youkai-youkai yang berada di sekitarku memiliki rupa yang buruk dan tidak enak dilihat. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku benar-benar membenci mereka.

Aku dapat merasakan keberadaan mereka secara alami. Bila mereka berada didekatku, aku dapat merasakan aura mereka, dan aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan aura yang mereka miliki.

Yah, pada intinya. Aku membenci youkai atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan mereka.

-TSUZUKU-

A/N:

妖怪（ようかい）/ Youkai: Ghost, phantom, demon.

Kali ini aku nulis fic yang genrenya agak beda dengan yang biasa kutulis. Mungkin masih dalam tahap coba-coba. Jadi kalau ada yang salah, kurang atau apa bilang aja, jangan sungkan untuk review.

Oiya, ide ini kepikiran setelah nonton Natsume Yujin-Cho dan baca ficnya Hyuu yang "Aishiteru Rei". Makasih ya buat Hyuu yang ficnya bisa membuatku terinspirasi untuk bikin genre yang lain. Oh, dan mungkin aku bakalan merubah sedikit penulisanku. Yah, yang mungkin di fic-ficku yang lain tuh banyak adegan yang bercucuran air mata, di fic ini kayanya bakalan jauh lebih sedikit adegan "teary"nya.

Review, saran, kritik dan PM dari kalian amat kuharapkan….

Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu!


	2. Youkai

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance / Mistery

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: Alternate Universe, OOC (Maybe), Non Uchiha Massacre

**The Lost Soul**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 1: Youkai**

"Ketua! Terima kasih atas bantuannya hari ini. Kami benar-benar tertolong." Seorang wanita berambut pirang dan bermata biru tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Hn…"

"Ano… Ino-chan sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang." Seorang gadis bermata lavender menepuk pundak Ino dengan lembut. "Ayahku pasti marah jika aku pulang terlalu malam."

"Ah, iya. Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Sai. Semuanya aku pulang dulu ya!" Ino berjalan keluar ruang OSIS bersama dengan Hinata.

Sasuke memasukkan lembaran-lembaran dokumen kesiswaan dan beberapa lembar administrasi ke dalam laci mejanya. Statusnya sebagai ketua OSIS membuatnya harus bertanggung jawab terhadap dokumen-dokumen itu.

Sesekali ia melihat ke pojok ruangan. Disana terdapat youkai menyeramkan yang sedang mengamati mereka. Sasuke berharap youkai itu tidak bisa menyadari kemampuan matanya yang dapat melihat youkai, sebab jika youkai itu tahu, ia pasti dalam masalah besar. Lagipula ia malas berurusan dengan youkai yang terlihat menyeramkan itu. Dan lagi, youkai itu terlihat berbahaya.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sasuke berusaha bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Ayo, cepat kita pergi dari sini." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tumben, biasanya kau yang melarang kami pergi jika pekerjaan belum selesai." Sai sedikit bingung atas perubahan sifat Sasuke yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa sih sebenarnya?" tanya Kiba heran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit lelah." Sasuke berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Teme! Tunggu aku! Rumahku kan searah apartemenmu." Naruto berlari mengejar Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Kiba.

"Entahlah. Ayo kita cepat pergi dari sini. Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak enak." Sai merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ada aura aneh yang menyesakkan di ruangan itu. Sai bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menyusul Naruto, diikuti Kiba di belakangnya.

-

-

"Teme! Kau aneh sekali hari ini."

"Tidak. Biasa saja." Sasuke berjalan melintasi rumah-rumah penduduk yang berbaris di pinggir jalan konoha city yang sudah mulai sepi.

"Ah, seluruh anggota klan Uchiha itu semuanya aneh." Naruto mengamati rembulan yang mulai tertutup awan di langit malam yang ada di atasnya.

_Deathglare_

"Ma-maaf." Naruto salah tingkah. Ia merasa jantungnya seakan tertusuk sesuatu ketika ia menerima tatapan kematian dari Sasuke tadi.

"Jangan sebut kami aneh." Sasuke terlihat kesal. "Kami hanya spesial. Berbeda dengan kau yang hanya biasa-biasa saja."

"Iya, iya. Kau itu sombongnya keterlaluan." Naruto mendengus.

"Aku juga tidak ingin mempunyai kemampuan aneh seperti ini." Nada suara Sasuke kali ini terdengar serius. "Merepotkan."

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu. Satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui kemampuan Sasuke adalah Naruto. Memang pada awalnya dia sulit untuk percaya namun lama- kelamaan ia percaya juga.

"Hei, dobe di belakangmu--" Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya. Tangannya menunjuk kearah Naruto.

"AHHHH!! Dimana? Kyaa! Sasuke aku takut!" Naruto terlihat panik, ia berlari kesana kemari. Wajahnya pucat. Ia memang takut sekali dengan yang namanya youkai, hantu, setan atau apalah orang menyebutnya.

"—tidak ada apa-apa." Sasuke melanjutkan. Ia berusaha bersikap cool walau sebenarnya ia geli juga melihat sahabatnya itu.

"TEME!!! Tidak lucu tahu! Kau tahu kan aku takut hantu?!" Naruto terlihat kesal. "Sudah, aku mau pulang duluan saja!" Naruto berbelok kejalan yang ada di sebelah kirinya.

"Ya. Hati-hati. Sepertinya ada yang mengikutimu."

"SASUKEEE….! Sebaiknya kau diam. Tidak usah beritahu aku!" Naruto benar-benar terlihat kesal, sekaligus takut.

"Aku berbohong." Sasuke memasukkan tangannya dan menatap datar ke arah Naruto.

"…" sesaat Naruto terdiam. "Sasuke kau menyebalkan!" Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Memang."

-

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, ia sudah terlalu lelah. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di apartemennya. Merebahkan dirinya di kasur biru kesayangannya.

Sesaat sebelum ia berbelok ke jalan menuju apartemennya, Ia mendengar sesuatu.

"Tolong! Tolong aku!" suara seorang gadis terdengar dari seberang jalan.

Sasuke berusaha mencari sumber suara. Ia meihat seorang gadis cantik berambut pink sedang berteriak minta tolong. Di hadapan gadis itu terdapat sesosok youkai yang terlihat menyeramkan. Sesaat ketika youkai itu hendak melukai sang gadis, Sasuke berlari ke depan gadis itu. Berusaha melindunginya.

"Gyoukaku Katon no Jutsu!!"

Sebuah bola api raksasa yang tak terlihat oleh mata biasa, keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Membakar youkai itu hingga lenyap tak bersisa. Gadis pink itu hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Hebat…"

"Hn…" Sasuke hanya bergumam, ia lalu menatap gadis itu. Gadis itu mengenakan shortdress putih polos tanpa lengan sepanjang lututnya. Rambut pink pajangnya berkibar tertiup angin. Mata hijau emeraldnya menatap balik Sasuke dengan tatapan takjub.

"Kau bisa melihat youkai?" tanya Sasuke heran, ia menyipitkan matanya.

"Maksudmu monster besar yang menyeramkan tadi?" gadis itu balik bertanya.

"Ya."

"Tentu saja aku bisa." Jawab gadis itu.

Sasuke tak habis pikir jika ia dapat bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengannya. Sebenarnya ia merasa senang juga bertemu dengan gadis itu, karena pada akhirnya ada juga orang yang mengerti keadaannya.

"Lalu, tuan hebat yang punya kemampuan supernatural. Siapa namamu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, kenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura." Sakura menjulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke membalas jabatan tangan Sakura. Entah kenapa, ada sensasi aneh yang menjalar di tubuhnya. "Kau…" Sasuke tak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya karena ada suara seorang anak kecil yang tiba-tiba saja mengganggunya.

"Ibu! Lihat! Kakak itu berbicara sendirian!" anak itu menunjuk kearah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sudah, jangan ganggu kakak itu. Mungkin saja dia sedang stress. Ayo kita pulang Shota!" ibu dari sang anak segera menarik tangan anaknya menjauhi Sasuke.

Mata hitam Sasuke melebar saat mendengarkan percakapan ibu dan anak tersebut.

"Kau… bukan manusia?"

"Hmm, mungkin ya? Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti sih…" Sakura hanya tertawa kecil, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan aneh yang tak dapat ditebak.

_Jika anak kecil tadi tak bisa melihatnya, maka gadis ini adalah… youkai?_

_Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau tak dapat merasakan aura youkai dari tubuhnya?_

"Kau ini sebenarnya mahluk apa?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Aku ini manusia." Jawab Sakura. "Tapi itu dulu." Lanjutnya jahil.

"Jadi kau ini semacam arwah penasaran?"

"Mungkin semacam itu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih ada disini? Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di akhirat?" Sasuke menghela napas sesaat "Apa kau masih mempunyai urusan yang belum diselesaikan di dunia ini?"

"Kurasa aku tidak punya." Jawab Sakura, ia seakan mencoba mengingat sesuatu. "Iya, kurasa aku tidak punya." Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Huf…" Sasuke hanya menghela napas panjang mendengar jawaban Sakura yang terdengar asal itu. "Sudahlah. Aku mau pulang." Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Sakura di belakangnya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi ke akhirat, jika tidak kau akan terlempar ke neraka." Sasuke mengingatkan, sementara ia terus berjalan tanpa menatap Sakura.

-

-

-

-

"KRIING" Suara alarm membangunkan Sasuke daritidurnya. Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, namun saat ia membuka matanya, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sepasang mata emerald. Sasuke tersentak kaget lalu bangkit dari tidurnya, ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang biru kesayangannya. Menatap gadis pink yang ada di hadapannya.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke-kun." Sakura menyambut Sasuke dengan senyuman termanisnya.

Namun sepertinya senyuman itu tidak mempan, Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sasuke terlihat terganggu dengan keberadaan Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana jadi aku mengikutimu." Jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Pergilah sebelum aku membakarmu seperti youkai yang kemarin." Desis Sasuke. "Kuberitahu padamu, aku benci mahluk sepertimu." Sasuke men'deathglare' Sakura

"Ayolah, aku tidak akan merepotkanmu. Aku berjanji." Sakura memohon.

"Lalu, apa untungnya bagiku?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Aku, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan untukku?"

"Lihatlah ke sekelilingmu!"

"Eh?"

Sasuke melihat ke sekelilingnya, ia menyadari ada perubahan besar-besaran di kamarnya. Kamarnya yang biasanya kotor dan berantakan, kini bersih dan rapi. Semua barang tersusun pada tempatnya bahkan lantainya mengkilat terlihat seperti habis dipel berkali-kali.

"Kau yang membereskannya?" tanya Sasuke heran. Ia heran, karena youkai biasanya tak dapat menyentuh manusia apalagi membereskan barang seperti ini.

"Ya, begitulah…"

"Kau ini sebenarnya apa?!" potong Sasuke.

"Aku juga tidak tahu!" sentak Sakura.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu tentang dirimu sendiri?"

"Hal yang terakhir yang kuingat adalah… saat aku masih berada di kamarku." Berhenti sesaat. "Lalu, entah bagaimana-" Sakura terlihat bingung. "tiba-tiba saja aku ada di tempat asing."

"…"

"Aku berusaha bertanya pada orang-orang yang lewat, tapi mereka mengacuhkanku. Saat itulah aku sadar bahwa mereka tak dapat melihatku." Kali ini suaranya terdengar sedih."Sampai pada akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu." Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Entah kenapa aku merasa senang sekali."

Sasuke merasa ada perasaan hangat yang mengalir di hatinya saat ia mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Karena akhirnya, ada seseorang yang menyadari keberadaanku." Lanjut Sakura.

"Huf…" Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Terserahmu sajalah."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tertawa senang.

-TSUZUKU-


	3. Ningen

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance / Mistery

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: Alternate Universe, OOC (Maybe), Non Uchiha Massacre

* * *

**The Lost Soul**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 2: Ningen**

"Berhenti mengikutiku." Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya menyusuri koridor Konoha gakuen, sementara Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Tidak mau. Habisnya di rumah membosankan sekali" Sakura menolak. Ia masih terus mempercepat langkahnya berusaha mengejar Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja terbang melayang seperti yang dilakukan youkai. Tapi ia tidak mau melakukannya. Entah apa sebabnya.

"Kau ini…" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Memutar tubuhnya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang aneh. "Kenapa berpakaian seperti itu?" Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, memperhatikan penampilan Sakura. Di hadapannya, Sakura tersenyum lebar.

Hari ini Sakura mengenakan pakaian seragam sailor putih dan rok rampel pendek sepaha berwarna biru dengan pita merah besar yang mempermanis seragamnya.

"Bagaimana? Aku manis kan berpakaian seperti ini?" Sakura memamerkan seragamnya.

"Cih." Sasuke hanya mengumpat. Padahal dalam hatinya ia terpana oleh penampilan Sakura yang _cute_ itu. "Kau itu…" Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya sesaat sebelum ia melanjutkannya kembali. "Berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau adalah manusia."

"Hah? Tidak apa-apa kan? Memangnya apa salahnya? Sejak dulu aku ingin sekali berpakaian seperti ini…"

"Eh? Memangnya dulu kau tidak pergi ke sekolah?" Sasuke sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Ah, itu…" Sakura tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Karena ada seseorang yang mengganggu mereka.

"Sasuke-chaaann! Kenapa berbicara sendirian?" seorang gadis berkacamata berambut merah berlari kearah Sasuke, merentangkan tangannya seakan hendak memeluk Sasuke. Ketika menyadari hal itu, Sasuke dengan sigap menghindar. Mengakibatkan gadis itu terjatuh.

Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kejadian itu. "Diam kau!" desis Sasuke kesal.

"Maaf…" Sakura menutup mulutnya berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Uhh…" Gadis itu bangkit dari jatuhnya. Kemudian membersihkan roknya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Berhentilah. menggangguku. Karin." Sasuke memberi penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya.

"Siapa yang mengganggumu? Aku ini khawatir padamu." Karin berbicara dengan sikap yang dibuat-buat. "Habisnya, kau bicara sendirian. Aku takut kau jadi stress karena tugas OSIS yang terlalu banyak itu."

Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Sakura. "Gomen, gomen…" Sakura tertawa hambar, ia menggaruk kepalanya.

"Cih, minggir." Sasuke berjalan menerobos Karin.

"Sasu-chan, jangan galak begitu dong…"

"Hih." Sasuke bergidik ketika mendengar dirinya dipanggil _Sasu-chan _oleh Karin.

"Jangan lupa, besok ada rapat OSIS. " Karin mengingatkan. "Kutunggu besok ya!"

Sasuke hanya terus melanjutkan jalannya tanpa mempedulikan Karin. Ia membuka pintu kelasnya kemudian berjalan menuju ke mejanya, Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia masih merasa geli atas kejadian tadi.

Sasuke melempar tasnya keatas meja kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Sakura juga ikut mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong sebelah Sasuke.

"Hhhh…" Sasuke menghela napas, tangannya memegangi kepalanya yang pusing. Terlalu banyak kejadian aneh akhir-akhir ini dan itu membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling.

"Aduh… Sasu-chan kenapa? Sakit ya?"goda Sakura. Ia tertawa jahil.

_Deathglare._ "Sekali lagi kau memanggilku _Sasu-chan, _aku akan mengirimmu langsung ke neraka."

"…" Sakura speechless.

"OI, SASUKEEE!!!" Naruto berlari menuju Sasuke dengan semangat.

_Cih satu lagi pengganggu muncul._ Sasuke merasa kepalanya bertambah sakit. Tuhan, kenapa ia selalu dikelilingi dengan orang-orang yang berisik sih? Padahal ia hanya ingin hidup tenang.

"Sasuke!!! Tahu tidak??" teriak Naruto penuh semangat.

Sasuke hanya menatap kosong. Ia benar-benar malas menanggapi apapun hari ini.

Naruto tidak mempedulikan sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu. Ia terus melanjutkan ceritanya dengan semangat."Kemarin, aku berhasil mengajak Hinata berkencan!!!" Naruto terlihat senang. "Ahhh!! Bagaimana ini? Aku senang sekali!!" ia memeluk-meluk Sasuke seakan Sasuke adalah sebuah boneka _Teddy Bear_.

Kini Sakura benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menertawakan kemalangan Sasuke.

"Dobe… **lepaskan aku**." Perintahnya. Suaranya pelan, namun terdengar menyeramkan.

"Ah, iya. Maaf ya teme…" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. "Habisnya aku senang sekali…" wajah Naruto bersemu merah.

"Hhhh… hari ini aku sial sekali." Gumam Sasuke.

"Anak-anak, cepat kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing!" Kurenai-sensei yang baru saja masuk ruangan, memerintahkan anak-anak agar kembali ke tempat duduk mereka.

Naruto berjalan menuju ke tempat duduknya, "Nanti, aku ceritakan semuanya padamu!"

_Memangnya siapa yang mau mendengar ocehan si dobe itu?_ Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke menatap ke bangku kosong yang ada disebelahnya. Disana terdapat Sakura yang masih tertawa. Ia menatap tajam Sakura. "Berhentilah tertawa."

"Iya, iya. Peace." Sakura membentuk V sign dengan jarinya. "Eh, Sasuke-kun. Apa tempat ini kosong? Kemana penghuninya?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk ke bangku yang didudukinya.

"Penghuninya baru saja pindah seminggu yang lalu. Ia ikut ayahnya pindah ke Osaka." Jawab Sasuke.

"Uchiha! Ada apa? Kenapa berbicara sendirian?" suara Kurenai mengagetkan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sontak, seluruh kelas memperhatikan Sasuke. Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman.

"Sensei, aku merasa tidak enak badan. Aku mau ke UKS." Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya berjalan menuju ke luar kelas.

"Iya. Silakan." Kurenai sedikit bingung dengan tindakan Sasuke, namun ia segera membuka buku sejarah yang ada di hadapannya kemudian berkata "Anak-anak, buka halaman 209!"

Anak-anak yang pada awalnya memperhatikan Sasuke, segera mengeluarkan buku mereka dan membuka halaman yang diperintahkan Kurenai.

-

-

"Hei, katanya mau ke UKS. Kenapa malah pergi ke atap?" Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan Sakura. Ia malah sibuk menggambar simbol aneh di atas atap sekolah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Mengirimmu ke akhirat." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Eh?"

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan." Sasuke mengambil beberapa kertas mantra kemudian melemparnya keatas. Dari tangannya keluar cahaya biru aneh yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun… aku belum mau…"

"KATSU!!!" Sasuke membuka segel yang ada di simbol, kemudian sebuah cahaya biru yang sangat besar menyelubungi Sakura.

"Selamat tinggal." Sasuke terus mengamati, sampai pada akhirnya cahaya itu menghilang.

"Apanya yang selamat tinggal?" suara Sakura mengagetkan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang. Disana terlihat Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Tidak tahu…"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Wah, sepertinya kau masih harus bersamaku ya Sasuke-kun…"

"Hhhh…" Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di lantai. Sakura mengikutinya.

"Baiklah, sekarang jelaskan padaku." Sasuke menatap tajam mata emerald Sakura."Kau ini sebenarnya mahluk apa? Seharusnya jika kau benar-benar arwah penasaran, kau pasti sudah berada di akhirat sekarang. mantraku itu tidak pernah gagal sebelumnya."

"Sudah kubilang kan aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sakura. "Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak ingat apakah aku pernah mati sebelumnya."

"Eh?"

"Tapi kalau aku mati sih, memang sudah seharusnya." Kali ini suaranya terdengar sedih.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mulai tidak mengerti.

"Sejak dulu aku terlahir dengan daya tahan tubuh yang lemah. Aku tidak diperbolehkan keluar rumah oleh kedua orang tuaku."

Sesaat mata onyx Sasuke melebar.

"Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku merasa senang sekali ketika mengenakan baju seragam sekolah seperti ini, karena aku tidak pernah pergi ke sekolah sebelumnya. Orang tuaku selalu menyewa guru privat untukku. Mereka tak pernah memperhatikanku, selalu saja sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing." Sakura menatap langit biru diatasnya.

"Saat itu aku merasa sudah mati." Sasuke sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Apa gunanya hidup jika kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kan? Aku hanya terbaring lemah di kamarku. Tanpa pernah tahu seperti apa keadaan diluar sana."

"Aku selalu kesepian. Aku tidak pernah punya teman sebelumnya." Sakura menatap mata onyx Sasuke kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Kaulah satu-satunya temanku."

Sasuke merasakan perasaan yang aneh ketika menatap Sakura. _Gadis ini memikul beban yang sangat berat. Tapi kenapa ia bersikap seolah-olah ia selalu bahagia._

"Tidak apa kan jika aku menganggapmu teman?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn…" Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Jika itu berarti 'ya', aku senang sekali."

"Tapi kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus."

"Iya, hal itu aku juga mengetahuinya. Aku tidak mungkin berkeliaran seperti ini terus. Tapi…" Sakura memeluk kedua lututnya. Tubuhnya gemetar.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke bergerak mendekati Sakura, memeluknya.

"Terima kasih…" Sakura hanya bergumam pelan.

"Hn..."

-TSUZUKU-

* * *

Special Thank's to:

**Chiwe SasuSaku**

**Haruchi Nigiyama**

**TheIceBlossom**

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan**

**Amethyst is Aphrodite**

**Haruchi Nigiyama**

**Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya**

**Pick-a-doo**

**Michishige Asuka**

**nurimut-chan**

**Fuyuki Namikaze**

**Furu-pyon**

Semua readers yang udah baca tapi ga review.

Doumo Arigatou ne!


	4. Her Past

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance / Mistery

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: Alternate Universe, OOC (Maybe), Non Uchiha Massacre

* * *

**The Lost Soul**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 3: Her Past**

"SAKURA!" seorang pria tampan berambut merah berlari tergesa-gesa. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Ia membuka pintu yang ada di hadapannya dengan paksa.

"BRAKK"

Ia berlari mendekati seorang gadis yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Alat pernapasan terpasang di wajahnya. Di sebelahnya terdapat elektrokadiograf yang memantau perkembangan keadaannya. Grafik-grafik yang tidak beraturan tergambar di layar alat itu.

"Sakura, bertahanlah." Pria itu menggenggam erat tangan sang gadis. Mata coklatnya terlihat cemas.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku Sakura…" ujar pria itu lirih. "Seharusnya aku membawamu bersamaku."

"Wah, wah tuan muda Sasori sudah pulang rupanya." Sebuah suara yang muncul dari arah pintu, mengagetkan Sasori.

Sasori membalikkan badannya menatap sumber suara. "Kau…"

"Wah, bukankah kau seharusnya memanggilku Otousan?" pria berambut hitam itu menyeringai. Wajah pucatnya terlihat licik.

"Cih." Sasori mengumpat. "Sampai mati pun aku tidak mau memanggilmu seperti itu. Orochimaru." Sasori menatap mata Orochimaru yang terlihat seperti mata ular.

"Hmm begitu ya?" Orochimaru berpura-pura terlihat kecewa. "Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin sekali menjadi ayah yang baik bagi kalian berdua." Suaranya terdengar dibuat-buat.

"Hanya karena ayahku menandatangani kontrak bodoh itu, bukan berarti kau bisa menggantikannya." Sasori mengepalkan tangannya. "Sebenarnya apa rencanamu?"

"Ah, kata-katamu sungguh menyakiti hatiku. Sasori-kun." Orochimaru berpura-pura sakit hati. Ia menatap Sasori dengan pandangan yang dibuat-buat.

"Cih. Kau memang pandai berpura-pura, tapi aku tak dapat kau bodohi dengan mudah." Sasori menatap Orochimaru, kesal. "Kau melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura, hingga dia menjadi seperti ini kan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Dengan keadaan fisiknya yang lemah dia memang sudah sepantasnya mati kan?"

Mendengar ini, Sasori merasa ada hawa panas yang membakar kepalanya. "Brengsek. Hentikan kata-katamu."

"Mudah saja, aku memasukkan racun pada makanannya. Kubuat dia mati perlahan-lahan." Orochimaru tersenyum licik. "Dia lebih baik mati, daripada hidup tanpa bisa melakukan apapun kan?"

Mata coklat Sasori melebar. "Sial! Kau! Kau!" Ia melompat ke hadapan Orochimaru kemudian memukul wajahnya. "Beraninya kau!" ia memukul Orochimaru tanpa ampun. "Kembalikan Sakura padaku!"

"Ha… ha… ha…" Orochimaru tertawa pelan. Ia mengelap darah yang keluar dari pinggir mulutnya dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Kau seharusnya melihat ketika orang tuamu tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat 13 tahun yang lalu. Mereka tewas karena melindungi adikmu, Sakura, yang saat itu baru saja berumur 3 tahun."

"Kau… jangan-jangan kau…"

"Ya, benar." Seakan bisa membaca pikiran, Orochimaru memotong perkataan Sasori. "Aku yang membunuh orang tuamu. Akulah penyebab kecelakaan itu." Orochimaru tertawa jahat.

"UGH!!!" Sasori mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Ayahmu itu benar-benar bodoh. Dia dengan mudahnya menandatangani surat yang menyatakan kalau dia menyerahkan semua harta dan jabatannya padaku. Bahkan dia mempercayaiku untuk menjaga kalian berdua."

"Kau…!" Sasori mencengkram kerah kemeja putih yang dikenakan Orochimaru.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membunuhku?" tantang Orochimaru. "Itu takkan mengembalikan semuanya."

"Cih!" Sasori melepaskan cengkramannya kemudian berlari ke pintu keluar. Ia tahu, jika ia berada disini lebih lama lagi, bisa saja ia membunuh Orochimaru. Dan jika itu terjadi, persoalan akan semakin rumit. Belum lagi keadaan Sakura yang terus memburuk. Ini benar-benar bisa membuatnya gila.

-

-

"Ne, Sasuke-kun." Sakura duduk di pinggir jendela kamar Sasuke. Menatap bulan yang bersinar terang diluar jendela.

"Hn?" Sasuke sebenarnya sudah mengantuk, namun pada akhirnya ia tetap menjawab panggilan Sakura. Ia masih memeluk bantal guling yang ada di dekapannya. Ia benar-benar ingin tidur sekarang.

"Yah, jangan tidur dulu dong…" Sakura berusaha membangunkan Sasuke. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang terbaring di kasur birunya yang terlihat empuk.

"Berisik." Gumam Sasuke. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap dinding.

"Ya, ampun… sekarang kan baru jam 9. Masa kau sudah mau tidur sih? Seperti anak kecil saja."

"…" Sasuke tidak menghiraukan perkataan Sakura.

"Oi, Sasuke-kun." Sakura membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman, ia membuka matanya. Ia sedikit kaget ketika menemukan mata hijau Sakura sedang menatapnya.

"Heh, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke sedikit kesal. Pantas saja ia merasa single bed miliknya terasa sempit sekali. "Cepat turun."

"Tidak mau. Wekk!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya. Sedikit geli melihat reaksi Sasuke yang terlihat sangat terganggu.

Bukan Uchiha namanya kalau mengaku kalah dengan mudah.

"BRUKK"

"KYAA!!!"

Sasuke mendorong Sakura hingga terjatuh dari kasurnya. "Rasakan." Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Uhh…" Sakura berusaha bangkit dari jatuhnya. Ia memegangi punggungnya yang sakit. "Sakit tahu! Kau ini!"

"BRUKK"

"Ah!" Sasuke terlonjak kaget saat Sakura melompat menimpa tubuhnya.

Sesaat Sasuke merasakan hal yang aneh. Kenapa ia sama sekali tidak merasa berat saat Sakura menimpanya? Seakan-akan Sakura hanyalah sebuah gulungan kapas. Ringan.

Apakah hal itu karena Sakura bukan manusia lagi?

Mata onyx Sasuke menatap heran mata Sakura. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inchi saja.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Sakura sedikit salah tingkah. Apalagi ketika menyadari posisi mereka yang terlihat… ehem…

Mesra?

"Hei, kau benar-benar bukan manusia kan?" Sakura sedikit berjengit ketika Sasuke menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah sudah jelas? Teman-temanmu saja tidak dapat melihatku." Sakura bangkit dari posisinya kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di tepi kasur. Ia menaikkan alisnya, membalas tatapan Sasuke. "Kau ini kenapa?"

"Tidak." Sasuke ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura. _Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak merasa risih bila dia ada di dekatku? Bukankah dia adalah youkai?_

"Ne, Sasuke-kun." Suara Sakura membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau punya keluarga?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja punya. Kenapa?" Sasuke sedikit heran.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja." Sakura tersenyum kecil. Wajahnya terlihat semakin cantik saat ada sinar rembulan yang menerobos sela-sela jendela. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa wajahnya memanas saat melihat gadis pink itu.

"Ceritakan aku tentang keluargamu."

"Eh?" Sasuke sedikit bingung mendengar permintaan Sakura.

"Sudah, ayo cepat ceritakan!" Sakura terlihat tidak sabar.

"Hm… aku punya ayah, ibu dan seorang kakak laki-laki yang menyebalkan."

"Waah, kedengarannya menyenangkan. Lalu mereka ada dimana sekarang? Kenapa kau tidak tinggal bersama mereka?" tanya Sakura.

"Ayah dan ibuku ada di Kyoto, sedangkan kakakku sedang sibuk mengurus skripsinya di Inggris." Sasuke menghentikan ceritanya sesaat sebelum melanjutkannya kembali. "Aku tidak ingin orangtuaku memaksaku menjadi pewaris klan Uchiha. Oleh karena itu aku memilih tinggal disini. di Tokyo."

"Oh…" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi itu alasanmu kabur dari rumah?"

"Hei, siapa yang kabur? Aku hanya pergi sementara saja." Kilah Sasuke.

"Aku juga punya kakak laki-laki. Dia sangat baik padaku dan aku pun sangat menyayanginya. Tapi, empat tahun yang lalu dia pergi meninggalkanku tanpa alasan yang jelas." Kali ini, suara Sakura terdengar sedih.

"…" Sasuke memilih untuk diam, membiarkan Sakura meneruskan ceritanya.

"Sejujurnya, saat itu aku benar-benar ingin mati." Rambut pinknya melambai tertiup angin menutupi wajah cantiknya. Suaranya melemah. "Aku merasa dikhianati."

"Apakah kau jadi membenci kakakmu?" Sasuke menatap mata emerald Sakura, berusaha mencari kebenaran disana.

"Eh?" Sakura sedikit terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia berhenti sesaat. "… ya."

"Kakakmu pasti punya alasan tersendiri. Dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu tanpa alasan yang jelas."

"Jangan bicara seakan kau tahu segalanya." Tiba-tiba suara Sakura terdengar aneh. Ia seakan memendam kemarahan pada suaranya itu.

Sasuke sedikit kaget dengan perubahan sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba. Ia hanya menatap gadis itu dengan heran.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu!!" teriak Sakura. sesaat, Sasuke melihat ada cairan bening yang menetes dari mata hijaunya. _Kenapa dia menangis?_

Sakura berbalik kemudian berlari menuju jendela dan melompat keluar.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" Sasuke berusaha mengejar Sakura.

"Jangan ikuti aku!" teriak Sakura. Ia melompat dari balkon kemudian terbang menuju langit malam.

"Dia itu kenapa?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya heran.

-TSUZUKU-

* * *

Ngegantung ya? Emang. Akunya lagi stuck nih. Pengen cepet dipublish aja nih. Makanya pendek dan ngegantung.

Makasih buat yang udah baca. Arigatou~

Special thank's to:

**Rere-Aozora**

**Amethyst is Aphrodite**

**Naocchi**

**hehe**

**Fujimoto Izumi**

**Chiwe-SasuSaku**

**nuri-nuri**

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan**

**Haruchi Nigiyama**

**Semua reader yang udah baca fic ini.**

Arigatou~!


	5. Shinjitsu

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance / Mistery

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: Alternate Universe, OOC (Maybe), Non Uchiha Massacre

* * *

**The Lost Soul**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 4: Shinjitsu**

"_Oniichan mau pergi kemana?" Seorang gadis berambut pink terlihat khawatir. Tangannya menarik lengan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya._

_Sasori berbalik ketika ia merasakan ada tangan mungil yang berusaha mencegahnya pergi. Ia menatap gadis kecil yang ada di hadapannya dengan lembut. "Jangan khawatirkan aku."_

"_Jangan pergi oniichan." Gadis itu memohon. Air mata keluar dari mata emeraldnya. "Kalau oniichan pergi, aku… aku…" gadis itu terisak._

_Sasori membungkuk, mengacak rambut pink Sakura. "Jangan menangis." Ia menghapus air mata Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya._

"_Ajak aku bersamamu…" gadis itu terisak semakin keras. "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri."_

"_CUP" Sasori mencium kening adik kesayangannya itu. "Maafkan aku Sakura."_

"_Oniichan… Sasori-oniichan…"_

"_Saat ini aku belum bisa membawamu Sakura…" Mata coklatnya menatap wajah sendu Sakura. "Tapi suatu saat nanti, aku pasti akan membawamu bersamaku. Aku akan memberikan kehidupan yang bahagia untukmu." Tangannya menyentuh pipi Sakura dengan lembut. "Karena itu… aku ingin kau menunggu hingga saat itu tiba."_

-

-

Seorang gadis berambut pink panjang, duduk di atas pohon oak yang cukup besar. Ia mendekap erat kedua kakinya.

_Kau jahat oniichan! Kau meninggalkan aku sendirian. Kau benar-benar jahat! _

Mata emeraldnya menutup perlahan. Air mata yang tadinya tertahan, jatuh seiring kelopak matanya yang menutup. "Kalau oniichan tak ada di sampingku, aku lebih baik mati."

"Oniichan, otousan selalu saja memarahiku, membentakku, memukulku." Isaknya. "Aku tidak tahan lagi." Ia bicara seakan Sasori bisa mendengar keluhannya. Tanpa tahu, bahwa orang yang ia sebut Otousan sesungguhnya adalah penjahat yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

"Kenapa aku tidak memiliki fisik yang kuat?" tanyanya, retoris. "Oniichan, pasti tidak mau membawaku karena takut direpotkan olehku kan?"

_Seandainya saja aku mempunyai fisik yang kuat, aku pasti bisa melarikan diri dari sangkar emas itu. Aku pasti telah terbang bebas ke langit luas._

_Membawamu terbang bersamaku, oniichan._

-

"Sasori-san, terima kasih atas bantuannya hari ini." Seorang pria berambut hitam membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat pada pria berambut merah di hadapannya.

"Sasori-niichan…?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dari kedua lututnya yang tertekuk. Mata emeraldnya berusaha mencari sumber suara. Matanya membelalak saat menemukan sosok kakaknya tercinta di bawahnya. Sakura segera melompat turun dari dahan pohon oak yang menjadi tempatnya menenangkan diri tadi.

"Ah, itu bukan apa-apa." Sasori membalas memberi hormat pada pria yang ada di hadapannya.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasori, menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. "Oniichan…"

Sasori berjalan memasuki gedung yang ada di hadapannya. Tangannya memegang tumpukan kertas-kertas yang terlihat berat. Rambut merahnya sedikit berantakan. Kemeja putih yang dikenakannya terlihat kusut. Tapi penampilannya yang seperti itu malah membuatnya semakin terlihat keren.

Sakura sedikit kesulitan mengimbangi langkah Sasori yang terburu-buru.

"Selamat pagi Sasori-sama." Sapa beberapa pegawai wanita berbarengan.

Sasori tidak menjawab, ia hanya melempar senyum pada mereka.

"Hyaa!" Para wanita tadi menjerit ketika melihat senyuman super cute Sasori.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil, _Sejak dulu tak ada yang berubah. Tetap saja populer di kalangan wanita._

"KLEK" Sasori membuka pintu yang ada di hadapannya. Disana terlihat 6 meja kerja yang dipenuhi kertas-kertas diatasnya. Setiap meja dilengkapi dengan satu paket komputer layar datar.

"Oi Sasori, kau terlambat." Seorang pria berambut pirang panjang mendengus kesal.

"Semalam aku kerja lembur hingga jam 3 pagi." Jawab Sasori, ia menguap sesaat kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya yang terletak di sebelah Deidara.

Sakura mengikuti Sasori, ia duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah Sasori.

"Hei, kalau kau seperti itu terus, nanti tak ada wanita yang mau mendekatimu. Lihat saja lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu itu! Lama-lama kau bisa jadi drakula." Deidara menunjuk kantung mata Sasori yang menghitam.

"Biar saja." Sasori menjawab acuh. "Konan-san tolong periksa laporan keuangan yang kubuat ini!" Sasori memanggil seorang wanita yang berada meja kerja di depan mejanya.

"Baik." Konan mengambil setumpuk kertas yang ada di tangan Sasori, lalu kembali ke mejanya.

Sakura menatap foto yang dipajang diatas meja kerja Sasori. Mata emeraldnya membulat. Foto itu adalah foto dirinya. Foto yang diambil Sasori sebelum ia pergi meninggalkannya.

"Sasori, kau masih saja memikirkan gadis itu?" tiba-tiba saja Hidan muncul, tangannya menunjuk ke foto Sakura yang terletak di atas meja. Sakura tersentak kaget ketika mendengar dirinya disebut-sebut.

"Tentu saja. Dia gadis yang sangat penting bagiku." Sasori tersenyum lembut. Ia mengambil foto itu kemudian mengusapnya. "Dialah alasanku untuk tetap hidup. Dia adikku yang sangat berharga."

"Hmm." Hidan bergumam. "Tapi kau juga harus memikirkan wanita yang lain. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa kau jadi single seumur hidupmu."

"Oniichan…"

"Aku kan bukan kau." Jawab Sasori tenang. "Aku tidak perlu menjadi playboy sepertimu."

"Huh. Sudahlah." Hidan mendengus. "Aku mau keluar dulu. Aku ada janji dengan gadis-gadisku." Seketika Hidan telah lenyap dari pandangan.

"Dasar playboy." Gumam Sasori.

"Hoi, kalau begitu alasanmu bekerja keras hingga seperti itu juga karena dia?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Deidara kali ini berhasil membuat Sakura kembali tersentak.

"Ya begitulah. Aku akan mengumpulkan uang yang banyak lalu memberikan kehidupan yang bahagia baginya."

Mata Sakura melebar, ia kembali teringat perkataan Sasori sebelum ia pergi.

_Suatu saat nanti, aku pasti akan membawamu bersamaku. Aku akan memberikan kehidupan yang bahagia untukmu." Tangannya menyentuh pipi Sakura dengan lembut. "Karena itu… aku ingin kau menunggu hingga saat itu tiba."_

Saat ini Sakura benar-benar merasa bersalah. Kenapa ia sempat membenci kakaknya yang ternyata sangat mencintainya. "Maafkan aku, Sasori-niichan." Sakura menangis. Ia memeluk Sasori dari belakang. Menyesali kebodohannya.

Sesaat Sasori merasa seakan ada orang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang berusaha mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun, yang dilihatnya hanyalah dinding putih yang terlihat kosong.

Sasori kembali ke posisinya semula. Menepuk-nepuk pipinya beberapa kali.

"Kau kenapa Sasori?" tanya Deidara heran. Sedikit bingung melihat tindakan Sasori yang terlihat aneh.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Seulas senyum terbentuk di bibirnya, berusaha meyakinkan Deidara.

_Sakura..._

-

-

-

"Sasuke." Naruto menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke yang sedang melamun. "Oi teme!"

"Apa dobe?" Sasuke terlihat kesal karena lamunannya diganggu oleh Naruto.

"Kenapa kau melamun di jam istirahat seperti ini?" Mata biru Naruto terlihat penasaran. "Pasti sedang memikirkan seorang gadis ya?" tanyanya jahil.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Melihat keluar jendela. _Sebenarnya untuk apa aku memikirkan dia? Dia tidak ada hubunganya denganku._ Pikirannya masih saja memikirkan Sakura.

"Ya, ampun. Kalau soal gadis kan kau bisa memilih salah satu dari fangirlsmu yang banyak itu." Naruto membuka kotak bentonya. Ia duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Siapa sih gadis di sekolah ini yang tidak mau denganmu?" Naruto mengambil sumpit yang ada di dalam kotak bentonya.

"Huh." Sasuke hanya mendengus. "Aku tidak tertarik pada mereka." Ia mengambil roti yang ada di tasnya kemudian memakannya.

"Apa tidak ada orang yang membuatkanmu bekal Sasuke?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kasihan. "Jangan-jangan itu roti yang kau beli di supermarket kemarin ya?"

"Cih. Berisik." Sasuke terlihat acuh. Ia masih saja memakan roti yang ada di tangannya. Mata onyxnya terlihat bosan.

"Hiks… aku ikut sedih…" Mata biru Naruto terlihat sedih. "Aku bersedia kok membagi bento yang dibuatkan Hinata denganmu." Ia menyodorkan bentonya pada Sasuke.

"Ugh." Sasuke mulai terihat kesal dengan sikap Naruto yang berlebihan itu. Memangnya apa salahnya bila ia, seorang jenius Sasuke Uchiha si pangeran sekolah, ketua OSIS Konoha Gakuen yang mempunyai banyak penggemar wanita, makan roti murahan yang dia beli di supermarket pinggir jalan?

Eh? Salah ya?

Oke. Ehem. Terkadang dia juga berpikir kalau hal itu aneh. Habisnya, Naruto yang bodoh, baka, idiot atau apapun Sasuke menyebutnya. Yah, orang seperti Naruto saja bisa makan bento enak yang dibuatkan Hinata, pacarnya, setiap hari. Tapi kenapa seorang Sasuke Uchiha tidak?

"Jangan menyesal ya dobe." Sasuke mengambil sumpit dari tangan Naruto. "Kau sudah bilang mau membagi makananmu denganku." Kini kotak bento Naruto telah berpindah tangan.

Sasuke segera melahap bento milik Naruto dengan cepat. Naruto tak dapat berkata-kata, ia hanya dapat menatap sedih bento yang dibuat oleh Hinata-channya tersayang kini lenyap.

"GYAA! Sasuke! Aku kan bilang cuma mau membagi sebagian. Bukan semuanya." Naruto sedikit meringis ketika melihat kotak bentonya kini bersih, tak bersisa.

"Itu sih salahmu." Sasuke bergumam tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Hiks. Aku bahkan belum memakannya sama sekali." Naruto menatap kotak bentonya dengan tatapan sedih. "Kembalikan bentoku teme!" Naruto menarik seragam Sasuke.

"Ah, selamat siang **Sadako-san**." Ia tidak memperhatikan Naruto. Malah menyapa sesosok wanita berambut panjang yang berdiri tepat di belakang Naruto.

"Oi, jangan mengalihkan perhatian teme!" Naruto masih terlihat marah. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. _Tunggu! Sadako? Perasaan aku pernah mendengar nama ini dimana ya?_

"Kalau kau tidak cepat pergi dari situ. Aku akan membakarmu sampai tak bersisa. Sadako-san." Ancam Sasuke.

Naruto berusaha mengingat, siapa itu Sadako-san. _Sadako… eh bukannya itu nama setan yang suka ada di sekolah ya? _Seketika keringat dingin mengucur dari tubuhnya. "Sasuke… cepat usir dia." Naruto meringis. Kali ini benar-benar buruk nasibnya. Ia bisa melihat apa yang ada di belakangnya. Sesosok youkai menyeramkan melayang di belakangnya. Tangan yang dipenuhi kuku panjang membelai pipi kiri Naruto.

"Kuberitahu padamu. Jiwa si bodoh itu sama sekali tidak enak." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Sasuke…" kini Naruto benar-benar hampir menangis. wajar saja sih, habisnya ada kuntilanak di belakangnya. Lagipula semua orang juga tahu kalau Naruto itu paling takut sama yang namanya hantu. Untung saja dia tidak pingsan.

Suasana kelas saat ini benar-benar sepi. Selain mereka, hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang berdiam di kelas. Dan sepertinya orang-orang itu terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri sehingga tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Khu khu khu" Youkai itu tidak mempedulikan Sasuke. Ia mencengkram leher Naruto dari belakang berusaha menghisap jiwanya.

"Cih. Youkai itu memang menyebalkan." Sasuke membentuk segel dengan kedua tangannya.

"Gyoukaku katon no jutsu!"

"BLARR" Api merah yang tak terlihat keluar dari mulut Sasuke membakar youkai yang ada di belakang Naruto.

Naruto hanya membatu saat api itu menembus tubuhnya. Eh? Kenapa ia tidak terbakar? Dan yang lebih anehnya lagi kenapa ia bisa melihat api gaib itu? Kenapa ia bisa melihat youkai?

"Huaa!"

"Tenang saja. Api itu tidak bisa menyentuhmu." Ujar Sasuke. "Eh!" Sasuke sedikit kaget, ia baru menyadari sesuatu. "Naruto, kenapa kau bisa melihatnya?"

"Justru itu yang mau kutanyakan padamu teme." Naruto masih terlihat shock setelah kejadian yang dialaminya tadi.

-TSUZUKU-


End file.
